Null 'n Void
by AnonymousSanSama
Summary: A curse passed down through three generations has lead a man desperate enough to try one thing that no one has ever attempted before; he's going to kidnap a nation. The very same nation who cursed his family. Will the curse be removed or will he fall to his destiny?
1. Prologue

**Hi! Nony here! This is not one of those "Oh no, Nony's starting another fic that will never be updated past the first chapter" fics. Not in the least. This is a *drum roll* COLLABORATION FIC BETWEEN ME & THE EVER-SO-AWESOME STERLING DRAGON! *Cue confetti blasters* **

**Norway: Oh no**

**Oh yes~**

**So, Sterling & I are going to be alternating chapters. This awesome prologue was written by the lovely dragon, who I quote the following "insert witty comment here"**

**Disclaimer: Neither Sterling nor Nony own Hetalia. If either of us did, this is something that would likely happen**

* * *

_An older woman was lying on her hospital bed, her hair splayed about her in waves of silver. Her warm brown eyes, once young and full of energy had since died down like a candle almost out of wax. By her side sat her only child. A young man in his twenties, he held his mother's hand folded in his own, only just managing to mask his sorrow. It was then that his mother began to speak for the last time. "Do you remember the stories I told you about your grandmother?" A solemn nod was all she needed to continue. "Well, as you know, because of her actions she was cursed. Before she died she told me to lift the curse…" A painstakingly long pause followed, the young man leaned forward in anticipation. "I was never able to… but, I want you to try." The young man tried to protest, there was nothing he could do to change a curse, but his mother's raspy voice cut him off. "When I was younger- this was before you were born- I went to a fortune teller so they could tell me if I would succeed. Instead they told me this; 'Doomed to fail. Everything he's worked for lost. A fate worse than death; the north holds the answer.'" A shallow breath followed, "I think it's referring to one of two people… you or the man who cursed us. So promise me you'll be careful…"_

_"I will… But who was it that…?" The man spoke vengeance flitting to the surface of his normally friendly eyes. _

_"Norway." His mother's final word echoed through the room, sounding more like a blast from a jet engine to her son rather than a quiet sigh. _

* * *

Over twenty years later and the young man had aged much since that day. His hair had become peppered with gray, and his joints pained him when it rained. But that didn't stop the young man from returning to his mother's grave as he had every year on the anniversary of her death. He hadn't paid any attention to his mother's final words about the curse since then. However things had changed. When he had turned forty the man had been admitted to the hospital only for the doctors to be baffled by the strange sickness that seemed to be harming him. A sickness with the same symptoms as the ones his mother had had. Now the man believed that the curse was real, and he was the only one that could stop it.

Now was the time to act. Now was the time to change his destiny.

* * *

**Yep...Would you expect any less of us for doing this? What? No? Well, I don't blame you. R&R. Nony has connections**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Chapter one written by the ever-so fab...ME!/brick'd **

**I don't know what to really say for this...I feel like my witty banter has been dwindling T-T**

**Disclaimer: Sterling & Nony are to fabulous to own Hetalia *Sassy hair flip*(Read: We own nothing...Aside from our dear creeper...)**

* * *

"Good morning," a cheerful man greeted his neighbors upon preparing to leave for work.

He strolled to his car, limping slightly. Many have questioned if he ever considered using a cane. The answer was always the same. No. No cane for him. He felt too old of a man if he used one. At least, that's what he told anyone who asked.

Sliding into his car, he drove into Oslo for an important meeting. One of many. Hopefully, one of which he could meet _him_. He gazed around for a parking space, when he spotted a figure resonating an air of significance. Slowing down, he gazed out the window at a blond male, carrying himself with perfect posture and set slim shoulders.

_Could that be-?_

* * *

"Nordic meeting beginning!" Denmark cried, slamming his fist on the table he and his brothers were seated around.

"Too loud," Norway muttered under his breath, placing his head in his hands wearily.

"Are you okay?"

Norway glanced across the table to find the question directed to him by Finland.

"I'm fine," the exasperated personification replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The word exited more forcefully than he intended.

Finland recoiled.

"Maybe you need a break," Denmark suggested, finally noticing the situation at hand.

"H've ya been w'rkin' a l't?" Sweden wondered.

"I'm fine," Norway insisted. _Maybe I do need some time off…Spend a few days alone in the fjords…That would be nice…Get away from everything and everyone…_

"or…Nor!" Iceland's voice snapped Norway out of his inner thoughts.

"What?"

"You were in a daze."

"Oh…"

"Now, back to business!" Denmark cried, his eyes bright with excitement. He proceeded with the meeting, though not much had been accomplished. Then again, when did they accomplish much?

"I really do need some time off to myself," Norway muttered.

* * *

He limped through the building at a surprisingly brisk pace.

_I know I saw him come here_.

He glanced at several doors on the floor, wondering where the Norwegian personification could possibly be.

That is, until he heard the squabbling.

"No, Sve! You are completely wrong!"

"You're 'n id'ot, D'nmark."

A sigh. "Why do I even associate myself with all of you? You're all insane."

Then came the smooth, calm-almost taunting-voice. "That's not nice to say about your family, Ice."

After a few moments, he pressed himself against the wall. The door opened, allowing the five occupants to give up on their pathetic attempt at a successful meeting. Exiting the room were five personifications that, no matter how much they bickered and fought, remained loyal to each other as a family. One by one, each made his face known to him. He noted Denmark's wild hair and bright features, as the Dane argued with an intimidatingly large Sweden. Finland tried mediating between the two hulking Nordics, his violet eyes flashing between concern and a murderous lust. He didn't really know which Nordic was which, but he didn't care. He wanted to see _him._ His hopes rose when the final two exited the room.

There was no mistaking that pale skin and light hair; the cold, calculating dark eyes; the regal air surrounding him. The personification of Norway.

"Why are you so desperate to go back home?" he inquired to the silver haired youth beside him.

"Because you're all insane." Was the received reply.

Norway poked the younger male's face.

"Now, now, Ice," he crooned. "Don't speak to your big brother like that."

Iceland batted the other's hand away.

"You're the worst of all of them!" he snapped, quickening his pace.

_So, he has a younger brother…_

He slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

Norway peered down the corridor.

"Something wrong, Norge?" Denmark stopped arguing with Sweden long enough to notice his younger brother's distraction.

The shorter Nordic shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied. "I thought I heard something."

"Must've been your imagination." The wild haired man smirked. "Unless it was a faer-" He was cut off by Norway yanking his tie tight enough to cut off his air supply.

"Okay…that's enough," Finland attempted to mediate.

Norway released Denmark's tie, causing the Dane to gasp for breath. The shaky feeling of being watched did not leave him. He knew it couldn't be the fae. He knew their presence.

Shaking it off as a figment of his imagination, Norway followed his brothers out of the building. His every movement noted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R & follow & fave! Please! I asked nicely~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sterling: 'Warning our OC is being even more creepy in this chapter *sniffs* They grow up so fast... T_T '**

**Nony: *Shoosh paps Sterling* I know...But when you love something, you let it go**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think these nutjobs could own Hetalia? ...Actually...Don't answer that**

* * *

The man watched the five personifications converse on the steps outside the meeting room from his convenient vantage point in his car. Every so often he would pause and jot down a note or two in a particularly immaculate moleskin journal. His information disguised as an exercise log. The man noted that _he_ had a younger brother. That was soon followed by an entry of how they all acted around each other.

The larger two seemed to argue a lot, and then there was _him_ and his brother. They seemed to like to banter while the short one served as a peacekeeper between the other four. They were almost like a family. It had to be a ruse; there was no other explanation. He had just put his book back and had shifted his car into reverse when the most interesting piece of information came to his ears. "I was thinking of spending a few days in the fjords, alright Ice? So if you need anything call my cell." A slight breeze wafted the words over to the man who sat frozen with curiosity in his car.

"Whatever."

A sigh, "I'm serious. I just have to finish up a few things here and then I'll be out of town for probably a few days."

* * *

That feeling of being watched didn't dissipate until Norway was safely in his car. It was then that the sudden thought to look at any missed calls got him to pick up his phone from where it had been discarded along with a small stack of paperwork on the passenger seat. A quick glance at the single missed call message confirmed that his boss had called him while he was in the meeting. Deciding that it would be rude not to call back, the nation dialed his boss's number.

One phone conversation later ended with Norway somehow agreeing to sitting in for his Prime Minister in a meeting with a high-ranking foreign official due to an unexpected emergency. Needless to say, that left the Norwegian with some more homework to do before he took leave. He sighed; it was worth it.

* * *

That night, the man limped from his car after he had gotten home from his volunteer work at the local youth center. He carried a small pharmacy bag with him that held a prescription bottle of sleeping pills. The man entered his home and set the medicine down on the counter to his kitchen and took two out- even though the prescribed dose was one- and crushed the pills into a fine powder using a marble mortar and pestle before putting the powder in a white cloth and folding it and pinning it to the inside of the sleeve of a fine silk shirt.

He smirked. The preparations were all set! He was finally going to be able to lift a curse affecting his family since the 1800s. Finally, he would be able to escape his destiny, and not live as he was, slowly withering away under the influence of the curse. It was madness. But soon, soon it would change.

The ringing of his home phone snapped the man out of his daze. He picked up on the fourth ring and answered it. Sadly, it was a recording telling him that the prime minister was not going to be in the next day. Disappointed, the man was about to hang up, thinking that the recording was over. However, his disappointment vanished when the recording continued on saying that a trusted assistant would be standing in for the Prime Minister. There was only one person who the Prime Minister of a nation would trust with such matters as the man had insisted on speaking about. That person _had_ to be the nation himself.

* * *

**R&R, Fave, Follow.**

**Love ya'll**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiii~ Nony here. My life took a derp & left me away from my laptop for a week. In retrospect, I actually got this chapter done in about...2 & 1/2 days, I think. It's a good one, worth the wait, & here's where stuff actually happens. **

**As usual, I must deliver the sad, sad news that neither Sterling nor I own Hetalia. Tragic, I know**

* * *

He surreptitiously fingered the cloth hidden in his sleeve, the action hidden by the crossing of his arms. It was only a matter of time. The moment of his salvation neared. He could feel the success. His mother would be proud. His grandmother even more so, since she had been the original one cursed.

_I will break this curse._

Norway made his way through the building at a brisk pace, primarily reading the notes he'd been given earlier that morning. Why couldn't his prime minister just postpone the meeting?

Reaching the door of the conference room he'd be speaking to the foreign official in, he skimmed the notes one final time. _Foreign policies. _That's what he wants to speak about.

Norway entered the room. Inside waited an older man with black hair peppered with white. The man stood from his seat. As he walked over to the personification, Norway noted the limp the former sported.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," the man greeted, holding out his hand. "Jared Wolf is my name."

"The pleasure is mine," Norway responded, shaking Jared's hand, surprised by the firmness in the man's grip. "My apologies that there was this last minute switch. I am Lukas Bondevik."

_This is him_, Jared thought with sick glee. _The man who killed my mother…Who destroyed my bloodline. _

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" He asked, indicating a coffee machine on a side table.

Norway nodded. "Thank you."

Jared limped over to the table, using every ounce of self-control not to toy with the little package in his sleeve. Keeping his back towards Norway, he discretely removed the cloth.

_It's time to begin the change in my destiny._

He poured the contents of the cloth into a mug and stirred it until it completely dissipated into the dark liquid. Hiding his smug grin, he returned with two mugs to Norway. He handed the drugged cup to the blond personification. Much to Jared's glee, Norway took a long sip of the coffee. Much to his dismay, Norway wrinkled his nose.

"Does the coffee seem a little…funny, Herr Wolf?" He asked.

"I believe it's a new brand," Jared replied smoothly.

Norway gazed at his mug.

"I think the old one should be returned," he commented. He took another swing. To Jared, he finally asked, "Now, I understand that you want to speak about the foreign policies we have."

Jared nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I believe that Norway should have…"

The meeting went on for a few minutes, before Norway began feeling a little sick. He excused himself, saying that he would come back to continue another day.

"I'll walk with you," Jared offered. "It's the least I can do."

Norway, tempted to reject the offer, thanked the man before a slight dizzy spell struck.

"Maybe you should see a doctor…" Jared suggested. "If you're ill, you shouldn't push yourself…I know a wonderful physician. I can take you to him."

Knowing he probably wouldn't make it neither to a doctor nor home on his own, Norway reluctantly accepted.

Jared led the blond out. Norway hadn't driven due to the beautiful weather of the day, so he and Jared wound up walking to the latter's car. Stricken with more dizzy spells, Norway was forced to rely on Jared for some support. They neared a non-descript black car.

"We're almost at my car," Jared reassured.

"Oh, what a nice man."

"I wonder what happened."

"Is everything alright?"

The murmurs of onlookers reached Jared's ears.

_Yes, yes, just a Good Samaritan helping the personification of this country,_ Jared thought, pleased with himself.

He and Norway finally approached the car. Assisting Norway into the vehicle, Jared carefully helped the personification lay down across the backseat. Norway's vision faded a bit as a wave of drowsiness swept over him.

"You'll be okay. I'll get you to a doctor," Jared reassured.

No response.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Jared slid into the driver's seat and began the drive that he knew would change the remaining course of his life. He glanced at the rearview mirror. Norway's eyes seemed to droop lower.

"Where are we?" Norway asked as he realized the car was leaving Oslo.

Jared didn't respond.

The car stopped. Jared opened the back door to aid Norway out. Finally succumbing to the full effects of the drugs, Norway lost consciousness, his last sight being the door to an apartment.

_Everything's going according to plan._

* * *

**Shoutout to Panic! At the Disco, because I had "There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey You Haven't Figured It Out Yet" in my head when I was finishing it**

**As usual, R&R. Thank you! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii~ Nony here with a small announcement: Due to stuff going on &, I don't know about Sterling, but I've already started school, so my chapters may slow a drop. Don't worry. Everything will still be coming out. It's just a warning.**

**Alright, so let's get on to see what will befall our beloved kidnapped Nordic**

**As always, Sterling & Nony are attempting to combine forces & own Hetalia. But that may take a while...(Read: We don't own Hetalia T-T)**

* * *

Dark blue eyes blinked slowly into hazy consciousness. The young Norwegian male tried to bring his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He couldn't. Norway's gaze drifted to the pole next to a water heater that had his hands cuffed behind his back. The blond experimentally tugged at the handcuffs that bound his wrists to the pole. They held strong.

Seeing as his drowsy struggling was getting him nowhere, the nation in question settled for observing his surroundings. He was in a basement; that much was evident by the unfinished walls, concrete floor, and pipes. Stairs- three of them, all rough concrete- lead up to a white-painted metal door with a fake golden doorknob. That probably led to the main floor of the house. Norway's suspicion was confirmed when the door opened with a slight high-pitched whine. Light flooded the room, highlighting a silhouette in the shadows. A bit of backlight from the small rectangular windows shuttered from the outside world and close to the ceiling cast an eerie light on the figure before he flipped on the light blinding the nation.

The scream of a wooded stool scraping against the polished concrete floor shattered the ceramic silence. Finally Norway was able to open his eyes to see Jared sitting before him on a wooden stool, one foot on the lowest rung, a mug of coffee in hand. "Good morning Lukas, how are you today?" Jared asked in a good-natured manor. Norway didn't respond but Jared didn't falter, instead he chose to take a long sip of coffee. "I see you don't want to make small-talk so how about I tell you while you're here?" Jared took another sip of coffee as Norway stared daggers that the man. Jared looked at Norway then back at his mug. "It's amazing what happens when you spike such a wonderful drink. I'm right, aren't I, Norway?"

Norway's head snapped up, his eyes widening slightly at the mention of his country name. Jared smirked into his coffee triumphantly. Norway wasn't fazed for very long though. "I'm guessing that you want me to ask what you want then?"

"Yes, that would help the conversation a great deal." Jared smiled warmly at Norway. The nation scowled in response, eliciting a similar response from his captor. "Though, I must admit that I feel wounded… I would have thought that you'd have known why you're here by now. It seems that I'll have to tell you anyway- you cursed my family and I want you to get rid of the curse."

Norway sputtered, shocked. "I've never met you before, let alone curse your family…" The nation protested.

"That's a lie." Jared snapped suddenly, making Norway jump the handcuffs rattled against the pipe that bound the Norwegian in his place.

It was then that Lukas saw his chance and began to push back. "It's the truth, I've never cursed anyone with the last name of 'Wolf'." Norway kept his dark gaze on the man in front of him.

Jared fumed, "How about someone by the name of 'Belle Gunness'?" Norway's dark blue eyes widened in recognition. Jared noticed. Cursing under his breath, the man took a syringe of sedatives and jabbed it into Norway's arm. The nation's eyes gradually glazed over as he went into a waking dream.

_Norway knocked on a wooden door of a fine house in the countryside. The door opened to reveal a stern looking woman who was around six foot three. A young girl was balanced on the woman's hip. _

_"May I come in?" The personification asked and wordlessly the widow stepped aside. _

_Norway stepped inside the house and followed the young woman into her dining room. On the table was a stack of mail; the top envelope was from an insurance company._

_"I just lost my husband…" The woman said, following Norway's gaze. She put her daughter down._

_"That's what I want to talk to you about." The blond nation said, cutting right to the chase. The widow narrowed her eyes before agreeing to talk with Norway. "Let's step into the other room for a moment then." Lukas suggested to the woman, who nodded and after telling her child to go to her room and play led Norway over to the lounge. The two sat down and passed a little time making small talk. It was only after about an hour later that the subject of the widow's husband came back around._

_"Why are you so interested in my husband?" The woman asked. "I understand you're a reporter but…" _

_"I want to try and get as much information about him as I can for his obituary in the newspaper." Lukas answered in a formal tone._

_"W-well he died mysteriously-"_

_"Like your other husbands?" Norway cut the widow off, hoping to see an incriminating reaction. _

_"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." The woman stated, looking upset. Norway almost felt a pang of guilt that he had managed to bring something up so insensitively. That is if he hadn't known she was faking it. _

The next day, Jared was cleaning out his favorite coffee mug, dumping any cold coffee down the drain and putting the clean cup on the drying rack. It was then that the man got an idea of how to get that lying criminal to admit to his crimes. Jared quickly turned the water from cold to hot. He then limped to his bathroom and turned the shower on hot, followed closely by another sink. By the time everything was said and done, the water heater was heating up and Jared was perched on his stool in a staring contest with the resident nation.

"So about that curse," Jared started.

"I said I didn't curse you and even if I did I wouldn't remove it."

Jared narrowed his eyes at the nation's tone. " You do realize the pipe you're chained to is connected to the water heater? It's probably already started getting warm by now."

Norway scowled at Jared. He wouldn't admit it but the pipe was starting to feel uncomfortably warm against the protective cloth of his shirt. It was already scalding his wrists; the metal conduction more heat from the pipe. "You know I'll turn the water off if you tell me and promise to reverse the spell."

"And if I don't?" Norway countered in the typical cliché of a prisoner being interrogated.

"You'll feel what it's like to lose those close to you. After all I would _love_ to meet your little brother. Emil, wasn't it?" The personification glared at Jared.

"You're _lying_."

"I think not." Jared countered, gazing down at Norway. The metal pipe was burning his skin but the nation refused to show any sign of pain. This re-entered the two in a silent staring contest that neither of them would back down. Eventually Jared lost his patience and kicked the personification in the head hard enough for the blond to bash his head against the metal pipe. A small smear of blood painted the pipe from where Norway's scalp split upon contact with the hot metal as the nation was rendered unconscious. Jared huffed and walked up the concrete steps, slamming the painted metal door behind him.

_This is going to take longer than I thought…_

* * *

***Whistles casually* Yeah. That just happened...**

**R&R & let us know what you think. We were sad seeing only one review for the last chapter...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's Nony! & it's my turn for a chapter, which shouldn't be a surprise as to how long this took. Sorry. School sucks**

**Plus, I won't be here for a few days & it would guilt me so not to have this up, so...yeah...stuff**

**Disclaimer: Sterling & I only own this lovely man, Jared**

* * *

Norway opened his eyes groggily, his head feeling like a sledgehammer was pounding against his skull. Or like Denmark was on one of his drunken rambles. He moans. Peering around as his vision cleared, the Norwegian personification found himself alone, with Jared nowhere in his current line of sight. His wrists ache from the cuffs binding them. Not to mention the tingling sensation left over from having said wrists scalded by the pipe he was chained to.

The basement door opened. The sudden light burned Norway's eyes, forcing him to close them. Entering, Jared had his signature smug smile on his face and one hand behind his back.

"Hello again, my guest," came Jared's voice in its sickly sweet tone. "It was unfortunate that we lost a day. I seem to have underestimated my own strength."

"What do you-?" Norway began.

"You were unconscious all day," Jared cut in. "We lost precious time." A sly smile graced his face. "Now, are you ready to remove the curse?"

The wounded blond glared at his captor.

Jared sighed. "Do you know what happens to those who are troublesome?" Bringing the hand behind his back around, Jared revealed a leather belt.

"When I was a child," he explained, "this used to be a proper punishment for kids when they misbehaved. Now, are you ready to remove the curse?"

Norway remained silent.

"Well?"

Silence.

Jared pulled back his arm wielding the belt and whacked it hard against Norway's face with an audible _smack_, leaving a red welt on the Norwegian's cheek. He didn't flinch.

Jared growled, frustrated.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He demanded.

Norway gazed at the man before him directly in the eyes, his face completely expressionless.

"Why are you so pushy?" He deadpanned without missing a beat.

"Why you insolent-!"

_SMACK!_

The belt whipped across Norway's face with much greater force, causing the previous slap seem like a light tap. The dark eyed male bit back a cry.

Jared glared at Norway. "Any more witty comments?" Scorn dripped from every word.

"You're insane," Norway muttered.

"Care to repeat that?"

The received response was another glare.

Jared sighed, limping to the door. Opening the door, the scents of delicious cooking foods entered the room. Norway's mouth began salivating against his will. He hadn't eaten anything since the morning of the meeting and the last thing he drank was the drugged coffee. It never crossed his mind how dry his mouth felt. Or overall how empty his stomach seemed.

"Hungry?" Jared inquired with a smirk.

"Not at all," Norway lied. His stomach told another story.

Jared chuckled. "I wonder who I should believe. You or your stomach." He mock thought for a moment. "Then again, you are quite a liar. I believe your belly speaks the truth."

He received yet another glare.

"Now, now, Norway. Don't be like that. You can eat and drink to your icy heart's content once you remove the curse."

"Over my dead body," Norway spat.

Jared's smirk widened.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Nor just can't seem to get a break. By the way, Nor's line "Over my dead body" is a reference to a fic I wrote for Nordipalooza, that I have yet to put up here...If anyone's interested, the title is "Fallen" & I'm Ruby_Writer on LiveJournal, but enough shameless advertising for me**

**Man, do I want to punch JAred in the face in this chapter...**

**R&R as always to make us happy & READ STERLING'S FICS**

**Oh look, more shameless advertising**


	7. Chapter 6

**Guess what's back**

**Back again**

**NnV's back**

**Tell a friend**

**Guess what's back**

**Guess what's back**

**Guess what's back**

***Fades* Guess what's back**

**Okay, I may have gotten it slightly wrong, lyrics-wise, but in my defense, it's from memory, so shut up if you're laughing at me**

**Bleh. I really hate disclaimers. We don't own, stop rubbing it in our faces TT-TT**

* * *

Jared was questioning his captive one morning, in a vain attempt to loosen his tongue on the matter of getting the curse removed. That was when _it _happened. Burns. They started to form on the Norwegian's face creeping up his neck and flowing the contours of his face. It was a strange sight to behold to Jared as he watched his hostage's jaw set against pain inflicted upon him by an unknown entity. Jared stared at the nation before him a look of shock on his countenance as he watched. The man had no idea what was going on until words that his mother had once said to him resonated through his mind.

_"The one you're looking for is close to his land." _

At least he thought his mother had spoken to him about something like that… the curse was taking its toll on him.

Jared pulled out his phone and went to a live streaming of a news channel. The front page was of fires that were currently ravaging the countryside on the west coast.

"I see you're connected to your land." Jared shattered the silence with his observation.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, thanks for pointing that out." Norway replied a little bit of bite in his voice his dark glare hardening.

Jared frowned. The man ran a hand through his grey and black hair sighing.

"You know, I really do wish it hadn't come to this Lukas… but you leave me no choice." Norway just glared up at the man, every fiber of his being was dreading Jared's next words. "I guess I really will have to bring your brother into this after all…"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh?" Jared raised an eyebrow, obviously entertained by Norway's internal struggle. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because you're a coward."

A kick to the nation's abdomen was enough to force the air out of his lungs and leave him gasping for breath. As Norway was struggling for breath Jared was deep in thought standing before the nation a pondering expression on his face.

'He does have a point… it would blow my cover to harm Iceland and I can't leave Norway here alone or he might escape somehow…' Jared huffed in annoyance and took the belt that he had left on a nearby workbench and brought the thin leather strip across the nation's face, leaving a welt and irritating the second-degree burn in the process. Norway, who was already out of breath, could only offer a strangled cry of surprise. The nation just barely succeeded in keeping the pain from his voice by force of will. The man then turned on his heel, throwing the belt back down on the workbench and stormed up the steps to go and mull over how to get Norway to lift the curse over a nice mug of black coffee with two sugars.

Jared made his way over to the kitchenette and poured himself a cold cup of coffee that he then put in his microwave to heat up. Truthfully Jared hadn't expected his hostage to act the way he was. He had expected some resistance, but other than that he didn't expect it to last this many days. The beeping from the microwave went unanswered; the man was too deep in thought. After all he couldn't think of why the Norwegian had any business traveling over to America to curse his grandmother.

The man was finally shaken from his thoughts by the second incessant beep from the microwave demanding that Jared take his- now cold- coffee already. Jared was going to have to figure out a way to get the stubborn nation to break the curse before anyone important noticed that the country was missing. That was when he noticed a bottle of muriatic acid that was on his counter to clean any blood from his concrete basement floor when he finally got his hostage to agree to lifting the curse. Coffee forgotten, the man took the acid and a long, dull, bone knife and made his way back down the stairs. It was time to change his approach to something more along the lines of 'sympathy'. And if that didn't work… well, that was what the acid and knife were for. A knife would harm, a dull knife would hurt more, and a dull knife dipped in acid would be much worse.

It was all just a matter of time before he got what he wanted…

* * *

**Short chapter is short, but fabulous**

**Thanks Sterling for another installment of your awesome writing!**

**People! Read her fics! You will not be disappointed**

**(While you're at it, read the rest of mine...)**


End file.
